


I'm Still in Love With You

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not quite, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Father Sam, Feel-good, Fluff, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, I know it says major character death but it's not in a brutal way if that helps, M/M, Post Everything, Post Season 9 even though it's not even out yet, Uncle Cas, Uncle Dean, they all go to heaven!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-everything (after they solve everything and whatever other crisis they come across, including the fallen angels from season 8). Dean, Sam and Castiel somehow corrected everything and they are allowed to now enjoy the rest of their lives together. This story contains little moments and snippets from their lives and beyond as they grow old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [no_regrets_coyote](http://archiveofourown.org/users/no_regrets_coyote)'s fault for giving me all these destiel feels while we talk about destiel. That and the image of Dean doing a silly dance to 'You Make My Dreams Come True' while singing it to Cas and pointing at him everytime they say 'you' in the song in his bathrobe oh god. And them just being them ugh gah *cries from overwhelming feelings*
> 
> I can't seem to form coherent thoughts anymore. Destiel tends to do that, I guess.

Dean stumbled a little, his footing unstable from the angel-zapping that he would never get used to. They were back at the bunker, he realized as he looked around. Sam and Castiel were beside him. 

Angel-zapping.

Castiel was an angel again.

It was Sam who spoke first. "Holy shit." He slumped onto the floor. "It's over. Finally."

"Yes." Castiel said as he flexed his fingers in front of him, as if he was suddenly unused to the way the body felt. 

"I can't believe it's over." Sam said again. He broke into a hysterical chuckle. "Oh my god." He rolled on the floor with his hands around his stomach, gasping out laughs as Dean and Castiel both watched in amusement. 

"I'm going to bed." He suddenly declared as he shot up. "I'm going to bed and I'm going to sleep for more than 4 hours because the world isn't ending, the Leviathans are in purgatory, Crowley's back in hell, the angels are back in heaven and none of us are dying for once."

"You do that." Dean said with a chuckle. Sam flashed him a carefree grin that Dean hadn't seen since he was a little kid. 

After Sam had retired to bed, Dean fidgeted as he glanced over at Castiel. "And you?"

Castiel tilted his head a little. "Yes?"

"What are you gonna do now?" he asked carefully.

Castiel stood very still as he gazed at Dean. He smiled faintly. "I'd like to stay around for a little while, if you don't mind."

Dean broke into a grin, quite unable to contain his happiness. "Yeah." He gave one sharp nod, and reached out and grabbed Castiel's fingers. Castiel slid his hand into his and squeezed with a wider smile. 

They stood in the middle of the bunker and looked around while holding hands in companionable silence, letting it sink in that everything was finally over.

\------------

Castiel was sitting in the kitchen with the newspaper in his hands. There was [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_I4wtNPv5w) blasting from down the hallway. 

_What I want, you've got but it might be hard to handle. Like the flame that burns the candle-_

Dean was wearing a bathrobe, his hair still a little damp from his shower. He swayed his hips to the fast beat of the music, using his toothbrush as his microphone as he walked into the kitchen while lip-syncing. Castiel watched, a little baffled but mostly amused. 

_-well, well, you, ooh ooh ooh ooh-_

Dean pointed at Castiel then, and puckered his lips at the 'you's. Castiel laughed.

_-you makin' my dreams come true-_

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel said with a smile, the sides of his eyes crinkling. Dean dropped his hand to his side and walked over with an equally blinding grin plastered on his face. He leaned over to give him a quick, chaste kiss. 

"Morning, sunshine." He slumped down beside Castiel, and hummed to the music which was still playing in the background. "When do you think they'll be here?"

"Sometime in the afternoon, I assume." Castiel replied with a thoughtful expression as he returned his attention back to the newspaper.

"Any case?"

Castiel shook his head slowly. "Nothing out of ordinary."

"Good." Dean grinned, and sunk back into his chair.

They went for a lazy little walk after their breakfast, hand in hand and with no haste. By the time they came back, a silver Honda was already parked outside of the bunker. They walked into the sound of laughter of children.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Cas!" A small boy with the exact same brown floppy hair he's seen on Sam when he was around five came running into Dean, hugging his legs tightly. Dean lifted the boy into his arms.

"Heya, Robert. How've you been, buddy?" he asked with a smile.

"Daddy won't take us to the circus." Robert pouted. Dean flicked his nose in a playful manner, which rose a giggle out of him. He gently placed Robert back on his feet, and felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see Jane. 

"Uncle Dean, could you ask daddy to take us to the circus?" she begged. "We want to see the elephants."

Castiel ruffled Jane's dark hair and kneeled on the floor, meeting his blue eyes with her hazel ones. "Maybe Uncle Dean and I could take you." He said.

She gasped. "Really?" she squeaked.

Castiel kissed her hair. "Really."

She grinned, showing her two missing front teeth. 

Dean knew that expression on Castiel's face. "I could take us all to Kenya and show you a herd of wild elephant if you wished-" he started.

"Cas." Dean chuckled and led Jane away. "Okay, miss. You stop charming Uncle Cas with that attractive smile of yours. Honestly," he turned to Castiel. "She's going to have her hands around all three of us when she grows up. You need to start disciplining yourself while you can."

Castiel pouted. "I just thought wild elephants would be more suitable to observe than caged ones."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean pecked a kiss on his lips and proceeded to greet Sam and Karen. Karen was also a hunter that they had met while exterminating a nest of vampires. After Jane was born, they retired from hunting. Sam and Karen settled in the town not too far from the bunker, and visited Dean and Castiel every other week. They would sometimes babysit the kids while Sam and Karen had some alone time for themselves. 

Dean and Castiel still went on hunts. They didn't roam around the whole country though, and instead went on hunts that were in proximity, only sometimes travelling far away in the Impala when Garth asked them.

Gradually, they made a home at the bunker. 

\------------

It first happened when they were at the local grocery store.

Dean was making small talks with the cashier as he paid while Castiel reloaded the items onto the cart. She glanced at Castiel and back to Dean and smiled. "It must be nice to have a son who's so helpful. I'd be thankful if mine grew up and didn't leave me behind in the dust." She laughed, not unkindly.

He stammered and fumbled with his wallet, unable to deny her words, so carelessly and confidently stated. Before he could think of any remarks to it, Castiel was by his side. He wrapped his arms around Dean's, and stared at the woman. "I am not his son." He said very clearly.

"Oh." She blinked, obviously taken back by the defensive tone in his voice. "Nephew, then?" she asked politely. 

"Cas-"

"I am Dean's partner and lover." He replied, narrowing his eyes at her. "His equal."

"Oh." Her eyes widened in surprise, and stammered. "I-"

"It's okay." Dean said quickly with a weak chuckle, and dragged Castiel out, who didn't take his eyes off the cashier until they were out of the store. "Cas, what the hell?"

"What?" he asked, almost innocently as he pushed the cart.

"Oh, don't give me any of that 'I'm an angel and I don't understand why you're angry' crap." Dean said, loading their groceries into the backseat of the Impala. "You were human for like 2 years, man. You can't tell me you don't know what you just did."

Castiel frowned at him as he slid into the passenger seat. "I don't understand why you are afraid of these people's opinions."

"I'm not." Dean gritted out, pulling out of the parking lot. "You just gotta remember that people usually tend to frown upon people who take lovers who could be their children."

"Dean, I'm older than _humanity_." Castiel said in disbelief. 

"Yeah, but people don't know that." He gripped his steering wheel a little more tightly. He was afraid of this day, when people started to see a father and a son rather than two lovers. Then again, they never married, so they had no physical proof to show that they were together. Even with the rings, he doubted people would see them as couples. "You look half my age. Jimmy probably _was_ half my age when you took him."

"Yes, but Jimmy is in heaven now." Castiel patted at his chest. "And you should not be worried that I will leave you because your outward appearance has changed due to age."

Dean outwardly flinched. Damn him and his way of knowing. 

"I will never leave you." Castiel said surely as he placed his hand gently on Dean's lap. 

Dean relaxed against his touch.

\------------

They slowly swayed with the [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qj6xkMl0yyg) sung from their old cassette player as the cassette whirled in it. 

_Come a little bit closer. Hear what I have to say-_

Dean hummed against Castiel's ear. Castiel gave a little sigh of contentment as he squeezed Dean against his chest. 

_But there's a full moon risin', let's go dancin' in the light-_

They turned and lazily danced. "Because I'm still in love with you." Dean murmured softly into Castiel's ear along with the music. Castiel gave out a low chuckle and placed a soft kiss against Dean's neck.

_When we were strangers, I watched you from afar. When we were lovers, I loved you with all my heart-_

They talked in low whispers, only meant for each other's ears, and fully enjoyed the rest of the evening.

\------------

Dean chuckled, the situation almost funny. "So, I think I have the best tally marks for the Person Who Died the Most Within Their Lifespan."

He turned his head to Sam and Karen, Robert, his wife Laura and their kids, Jane and her girlfriend. Charlie, Garth and Kevin were also there, all of them with tears in their eyes. He smiled fondly at them. "Oh c'mon, Sammy. This isn't so bad. Who would've thought I'd go peacefully in my bed?"

Sam let out a pained laugh. 

"You know this isn't goodbye, Sam." Dean said quietly. "I'll say hi to everyone up there for you."

Sam nodded, the tears streaming down his face regardless. "I'll see you later."

Dean let himself bask in the sight of everyone surrounding his bed. "Who would've thought I would be blessed with such a big family after all this?" he mumbled, receiving a few watery grins. 

He felt Castiel's hands clasp around his own. "I will come find you as soon as I can, Dean. I promise." He said with conviction.

"I know you will." He murmured and closed his eyes, letting himself slip away now. "I'll wait for you."

\------------

Dean splashed his feet against the cool water, staring out into the calm lake. It was a beautiful place, surrounding by the woods and with a perfect little deck for fishing later. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but it seemed like an eternity. 

He then felt a weight against his shoulder and smiled at the gentle, knowing touch. He reached up and brushed against the hand.

"Heya, Cas." He said, looking up at the clear blue eyes.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [no_regrets_coyote](http://archiveofourown.org/users/no_regrets_coyote) for the "when they grow up old, I imagine them dancing to Harvest moon together'. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be such a blubbering mess that I am right now.


End file.
